Infinita Tortura!
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Hola mundo! Como les va? Este es mi primer fict entonces no creo que sea tan bueno... Al grano! Quieres ver retos y torturas? Yo se que si! Los quieren saber? Mejor pasen para averiguarlo! Dejen reviews! Ahora pasen! XD Lo se no soy buena para los summaries...
1. El Secuestro

Hola mundo! Como les va? Este es mi primer fict entonces no creo que sea tan bueno pero sin mas el disclamer: "Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, solo he tomado ''prestados'' a los personajes para hacer mis ficts…" Y ahora el fict!

Era una hermosa tarde para los chicos del club de football del Instituto Raimon, como cualquier otra tarde tenian su entrenamiento, de pronto de vieron 4 personas en los arbustos.

Gaby: Entonces hay que secuestrarlos, pero… como?  
Andre: No idea…  
Jorge: Se me ha secado el coco  
Alejandro:-Durmiendo-z Z z Z z Z z… Meh! 5 min mas porfavor…  
Jorge: Este no ayuda mucho no creen?  
Chicas: Si… -.-U  
Gaby: Tengo una idea!  
Todos: Cual?  
Gaby: Debemos hacer una nube de niebla, polvo, o polvora; y los tomamos noqueados…-Se encoje de hombros-  
Alejandro:-Despertando- De que me perdi?  
Todos: ¬¬* No tienes remedio!  
Gaby: Tu si que no ¬¬*  
Alejandro: Perdon Gaby -/-  
Andre: Ya esta!  
Jorge: Se podria saber que?  
Andre: Oh, mi polvora!-Con un ramo de dinnamita-  
Gaby: Entonces empecemos con esto! -tira bombas apestosas y saca mascaras de olor y se las ponen-  
Endou: Oh! Que es este olor! X.X –Se desmalla-  
Equipo: X.X –Desmallados-

En ese momento la niebla de la polvora de esfumo subitamente y se quitaron las mascaras.

Andre: Venga! Tambien emos dormido a las gerentes?  
Gaby: No que va yo les he dado mascaras!^-^  
Aki: Ya esta!  
Haruna: Y los chicos? ¬¬*  
Gaby: Knock Out! ^^U  
Natsumi: Y Fuyuka?  
Andre: Creo que la he dejado en un precipicio… Gaby llama a Dylan para la fiesta…  
Alejandro: Ustedes estan locas ¬¬*  
Gaby:-Con aura negra- Eso es… lo mas lindo que me han dicho en todo el dia

–lo besa en la mejilla-  
Alejandro: jeje 0/0

-Ahora los agarran y los meten en una maleta gigante-

Natsumi: Y los chicos?  
Gaby: Etto… los metimos en la maleta… -Agarra el movil- Alo? Dylan Hola  
Dylan: Hola Gaby que ha pasado?  
Gaby: … Larga historia…  
Los demas: -.-U  
Dylan: Le hicieron a Fuyuka? Murio?  
Gaby: Andre la ha dejado por un precipicio…creo que si murio…^-^  
Dylan: Yes! Party!  
Mark: Que onda con ustedes? Empesemos ya a preparar la fiesta!  
Gaby: Ah! Hola Mark! Dylan, cuanto lleva Mark alli parado eh?  
Dylan: No mucho…  
Gaby: Ok…-Sale Fuburra de por alli-  
Fuburra: USTEDES!  
Gaby: Dylan cancela la fiesta llego el burro T.T  
Dylan: T.T  
Mark: Yo ya empezaba a arreglar T.T –Cuelgan-  
Gaby: -Cuelga- Y ahora?  
Andre: Al aeropuerto! ^-^  
Los demas: Hai!

-Antes de subirse-

Azafata: Hola, bienvenidos a TACA AIRLINES le subo esa maleta?  
Gaby: 0.0U N-no e-estamos bien gracias… -.-U  
Azafata: OK ^^U

-En el avion-

Andre: z Z z Z z Z z Z z  
Gaby: -Igual-  
Alejandro: -Viendo a Gaby dormir- Se ve tan linda dormida no, Jorge?  
Jorge: -Dormido-Meh…seh, aja, lo que digas…  
Alejandro: -Se duerme-… Gaby…-ronquidos-  
Pilotos:-Con una voz parecida a la de Desuta y el copiloto a la de Sain- Bajen los que van con destiono a El Salvador… Nosotros venimos con ellos asi que la regaron tomen otro avion!

-Aterrizan-

Gaby: Oh milagro! Hemos llegado! –Besa el suelo-  
Andre: Aleluya!  
Alejandro: Ahora supongo que al set?  
Jorge: Santa Petra… de que me quejo!

-En las cabañas luego de haber hido 4 horas de viaje y dos paradas para la comida-

Gaby: Llegamos –suspira- Genial! ^-^  
Andre: Sip! Gabs empesemos con el set… -.-U  
Gaby: Ok neesan  
Aki: Es tu… o solo le dices asi?  
Gaby: Digamos que la 2da opcion… Ustedes Aki y Haruna con las demas menos la bu… hablando y el burro?  
Andre: …-Silbando-  
Gaby:-La mira feo-  
Andre: Que?... A quien engaño! Digamos que la torture un poco…

~Flashback~

Andre:-Hablando por movil- Hola?  
¿?: Si?  
Andre: Mi querido Saw! Me haces un favor?  
Saw: Aja?  
Andre: Te acuerdas de la chica del cabello morado de Inazuma Eleven?  
Saw: Si por? –Se escucha el grito de Justin Gayber-  
Andre: Me prestas al Baka de Gayber?  
Saw: Llevatelo… ^-^ ya no lo aguanto…  
Andre: Perfect –Cae del cielo Justin Gayber- Gracias-cuelgan-

~Fin Flashback~

Andre: Y eso fue el por que y con que la torturo ahora ^-^  
Gaby: Recuerdame darte un Grammy a la mejor tortura!  
Andre: Oki  
Gaby: Bueno ayudennos con el set!  
Gerentes: Hai!

-Con los chicos-

Alejandro: Vamos a arreglar los cuartos -.-U  
Jorge: Ok…-.-U

-Con las chicas-

Aki: Ya esta!  
Gaby: Bien ahora a dormir que son las…0.0 Venga! Son las 10:00!  
Todos:-Hasta los chicos- Hai!

Les gusto? Que meresco? Tomatazos o reviews? Si no les gusto o le falta algo dejen reviews con ideas y si les gusto… igual dejen reviews! Sayo!

V


	2. El Primer Día

Hola Mundo! Hoy he decidido hacer la conti, pero antes el disclamer: "Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo he tomado "prestados" a los personajes para mis ficts…" Ahora les dejo el fict! ^-^

* * *

-Al siguiente día-

Gaby: -Bosteza- Good morning people! =D  
Andre: Ohio! -.-  
Gerentes: Buenos dias como han dormido?  
Gaby: Bien y usdtedes?  
Gerentes: Bien  
Andre: *Me pregunto que estaran haciendo los chicos…* Me alegro!

-Con los chicos-

Chicos: z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z

-De regreso con las chicas-

Gaby: Tengo hambre… Vamos a desayunar! *-*  
Las demas: Hai!

-En la cocina-

Gaby: Que podemos preparar… Chicas alguna idea?  
Aki: No lo se…-pensativa-  
Haruna: Ni idea… -Igual-  
Ambas: Ya lo se! Hotcakes –Se chocan los sinco-  
Las demas: -.-U  
Gaby: Chicos! *-* Podrian salir con camiseta y no solo con short para la prox?  
Alejandro: 0/0 –Se pone la camiseta- Buenos dias por lo menos verdad?  
–Besa a Gaby en la mejilla- ^/^  
Gaby: Jeje –Se abrazan- 0/0  
Jorge: Que espanto… Chicas los inutiles *cof* secuestrados ya se despertaron  
Los Secuestrados: OYE! ¬¬*  
Gaby: Bueno Haruna, Aki, Andy y la otra a cocinar!  
Chicas: -Todas menos Natsumi- Hai!  
Natsumi: Oigan!  
Gaby: Entiende que eso te pasa por impedir que en el go endou-baka no se casara con aki-ckan ¬¬*  
Aki: E-eh chicas n-no es p-para pelear e-e-eso  
Endou: Buenos días chicas  
Aki: E-endo 0/0  
Gaby: Hola muchachos  
Todos: …Hola…  
Kazemaru: Se podria saber por que estamos aquí, eh?  
Gaby: Larga historia…*Bueno ni tan larga*  
Kazemaru: Ok… Endou que se supone que haces?  
Endou: -Cocinando con un delantal rosado que no tengo ni la menor idea de por que lo lleva puesto y cantando- Na na na na, Na na na na, Kiowoshitsuno, kokuban ni…  
Kazemaru: -.-U Endou te vez reidiculo  
Gaby: Kaze-kun te apoyo… Endou te vez ridiculo  
Kazemaru: G-gracias *Bien*  
Gaby: *No sabe que le leo el pensamiento* A comer chicos!

-Se sientan-

Gaby: Ok luego de comer nesecito decirles algo… mas bien los llevare a un lugar ^-^

-Terminan de comer 1 hora despues y van a un estudio-

Gaby: Ya estamos aquí!  
Andre: Sip  
Kazemaru: Por que nos han traido aquí?  
Endou: Y como consiguieron tal estudio?  
Gaby: Larga historia

~Flashback~

Gaby: Donde podemos filmar el programa?  
Andre: No idea… oh quizas en un estudio genia! ¬¬*  
Alejandro: Pero en cual?  
Joorge: Pero hey y el de alla? Vamos!

~Fin Flashback~

Kazemau: Y como aparezimos aquí?  
Gaby: Otra larga historia

~Flashback~

Gaby: Entonces hay que secuestrarlos, pero… como?  
Andre: No idea…  
Jorge: Se me ha secado el coco  
Alejandro:-Durmiendo-z Z z Z z Z z… Meh! 5 min mas porfavor…  
Jorge: Este no ayuda mucho no creen?  
Chicas: Si… -.-U  
Gaby: Tengo una idea!  
Todos: Cual?  
Gaby: Debemos hacer una nube de niebla, polvo, o polvora; y los tomamos noqueados…-Se encoje de hombros-  
Alejandro:-Despertando- De que me perdi?  
Todos: ¬¬* No tienes remedio!  
Gaby: Tu si que no ¬¬*  
Alejandro: Perdon Gaby -/-  
Andre: Ya esta!  
Jorge: Se podria saber que?  
Andre: Oh, mi polvora!-Con un ramo de dinnamita-  
Gaby: Entonces empecemos con esto! -tira bombas apestosas y saca mascaras de olor y se las ponen-  
Endou: Oh! Que es este olor! X.X –Se desmalla-  
Equipo: X.X –Desmallados-

~Fin Flashback~

Gaby: Y eso paso!  
Kazemaru: Y nosotros donde dormimos hoy?  
Andre: El cuarto de los chicos es bastante grande… Alli! =)  
Chicos: Si pues bueno sera divertido!  
Gaby: Pero unos dormiran en nuestro cuarto  
Gerentes: Y esos quienes son?  
Gaby: Kazemaru, Fubuki, Kidou, Gouenji, y el cabeza de balon es decir Endoubaka  
Los mencionados: -Todos menos Kidou- -.-U  
Haruna: Y por que Yuuto-kun? ¬¬*  
Kidou: 0.0U *Me ha descubierto*  
Gaby: Me pago –Despreocupadamente-

* * *

Les gusto? Que meresco? Tomatazos o reviews? Si no les gusto o le falta algo dejen reviews con ideas y si les gusto… igual dejen reviews! Sayo!

V


	3. El Programa

Hola Mundo! Hoy he decidido hacer la conti, pero antes el disclamer: "Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo he tomado "prestados" a los personajes para mis ficts…" Ahora les dejo el fict! ^-^

* * *

-En el estudio-

Gaby: Al aire en 5  
Andre: 4  
Alejandro: 3  
Jorge: 2  
Todos: 1 y esto es Infinita Tortura!  
Gaby: Hola publico querido  
Publico: -Aplaudiendo y silvando-  
Andre: En este programa haremos SUS sueños realidad  
Jorge: Y con ustedes –Redoble de tambores-  
Alejandro: El equipo Inazuma

-Salen los del equipo-

Endou: Hola =D –Le tiran tomates- :'( Malos!  
Gaby: Primer reto!  
Andre: Pedido por moi!  
Gaby: Que Tachi-kun y Fuda se le declaren a Haruna de una buena vez y que Haruna decida con quien quedarce! –Ve a Kidou asiente con la cabeza-  
Kidou: -Igual-  
Gaby: *Vamos Tachimukai y que Fuda se muera en el intento* -Ve a Fudou-  
Fudou:-Traga en seco- *Me va a doler y mucho*  
Andre: Haruna-chan vamos a arreglarte ^-^

-En el vestidor mientras los demas jugaban cartas mientras esperaban-

Gaby: Haruna-chan debes quedar linda para Tachi-kun! 3  
Andre: No mejos para Fudou-kun *¬*  
Haruna: 0/0 Tachi-kun no esta mal y Fudou si lo pienso bien no me gusta… Ah! Ya se a quien elegir! *Tachi-kun sera mio*  
Gaby: Mis $20 dolares neesan  
Andre: No has ganado ¬¬*  
Gaby: Haruna-chan ya estas lista  
Andre: Suerte

-En la cita de Fudou-

Fudou: Haruna… t-te ves linda ^/^  
Haruna: Gracias *Las odio* -/-  
Fudou: Haruna tu m-me gustas –La abraza-  
Haruna: Fudou yo n-no se que decirte…n-no me gustas s-solo como un amigo… -Se va con Tachimukai- S-suerte Tachi-kun! ^/^

-En la cita de Tachi-

Haruna: No crees que las estrellas estan muy lindas hoy Tachi-kun? ^-^  
Tachimukai: S-si se parecen a tus ojos  
Haruna: 0/0 Gracias Tachi  
Tachimukai: Haruna…  
Haruna: Que pasa Tachi?  
Tachi: T-tu me gustas… y mucho… y si… em… solo me quieres como amigo yo… etto… respeto tu decisión –La abraza-  
Haruna: A mi tambien me gustas –Lo besa- Te amo 3

-Con los jueces-

Gaby: My $20 please  
Andre: -Se los da- Shine .

-Se termina la cita-

Gaby: Siguiente reto!  
¿?: Hola!  
Jorge: LA LOCA! –Rincon depre- E-escondanme pero ya!  
¿?: Dije hola ¬¬*  
Andre: Tuuuuu ¬¬* -Rincon depre- *D3SGR4C14D4 P3RR4*  
¿?: Malos ¬¬*  
Gaby: Hola Ana! *Kill me* -.-U  
Ana Cris: Hola! Te quedastes en el reto  
Gaby: Kaze-kun este es tuyo!  
Andre: Ahora besa a la persona que amas! ~  
Kazemaru: L-lo tengo que hacer? 0/0  
Gaby: Si, ahora haz… -Antes de que terminara Kazemaru la besa- 0/0 Jeje –Lo abraza-  
Andre: Siguiente reto!  
Gaby: Fubuki Shirou declarate a Andre! ^w^  
Andre: Si… QUE!  
Fubuki: Andre t-tu me gustas –La besa-  
Andre: -Le cosrresponde- *~*  
Gaby: Awwww… Bueno hay un anuncio que debo hacerles hoy vamos a viajar a Venesuela para hacer un reto  
Andre: Para el avion vamos a hacer parejas!  
Ana Cris: Las parejas son… -Jorge y ale le quitan la lista-  
Jorge: Antes de que inventes  
Alejandro: Jorge y Reika, Andre y Fubuki, Gaby y Kazemaru, Endou y Aki, Haruna y Tachimukai, -Kidou le da un fajo de bielletes- Perdon Haruna y Kidou, Tachi y Fuda, Toramaru y Yuka Gouenji, Natsumi y Gouenji, Kogure y Kabellama, Sakuma y Genda, Mark y Dylan, Desuta y Sain, -10 Minutos despues- Fuburra y Ana Cristina y yo el piloto

-En el avion-

Gaby: -Abrazando a Kazemaru-  
Andre: -Abrazando a Fubuki-  
Jorge: Etto Reika…  
Reika: Eh? Que pasa?  
Jorge: Yo…etto…-La besa- TE AMO!  
Reika: -Lo abraza-  
Ana Cris: *Jorge sera mio la chica me las pagara*

-Aterrisan-

Todos: -Se despiertan y salen del avion-  
Gaby: Aleluya!  
Andre: Alfin llegamos!  
¿?: Hola! :D  
¿?: Bienvenidos! ;)  
Andre: Oneechan!  
Gaby: Mache, Gabitis!  
Mache: Hola!  
Gabitis: Hola!  
Gaby: Ahora al salto del angel!

-Salen 2 Boogies-

Alejandro y Jorge: Vamos!  
Gaby: Donde los conciguieron?  
Jorge: …Etto…  
Alejandro: E-h los tomamos "prestados" U.U  
Andre: OK

-En el salto-

Gaby: Justo como el de mi cabeza! :)  
Kazemaru: A quien tiraremos? :P  
Gabitis: Pues claro que a Fubu… Hablando y el burro?  
Gaby: Oh! Aya esta! –Señala a Fuburra callendo de la catarata-  
Ambas: Gracias Neesan/Oneesan :D  
Gaby: Ahora Natsumi!  
Gabitis: Ya lo hice! ;)  
Gaby: Ahora Endou bien acompañame…-Lo tira-  
Aki: T.T  
Kazemaru: Estas loca! ^^U  
Gaby: -Con aura negra- Kazemaru… Eso es lo mas lindo que me han dicho en todo el dia! –Lo abraza- ^/^  
Fubuki: Y los que tiraron?  
Andre: Aww… No lo se Fubu-chan  
Mache: Yo los saque!  
Gabitis: OK  
Gaby: Thumbs Up!  
Mache: Ahora a viajar!  
Gabitis: Ahora a…  
Gaby y Andre: MEXICO!

-En el avion-

Todos: -Dormidos-  
Atzuya: Mache… etto tu me gustas mucho…  
Mache: Tu a mi igual –Se abrazan-  
Kazemaru:-Susurrando- Aww… Hacen linda pareja…  
Gaby: Si –Se duermen-

-Aterrizan-

Gaby: Hemos llegado!  
Kazemaru y Fubuki: Denles la noticia que ya son las 12! ¬¬*  
Andre: Trankilos! ¬¬*  
¿?: Hola!  
¿?: -Comiendo burritos de guacamole- ^/^U  
Gaby y Andre: Ellas son…  
¿?: Yo Lucre!  
¿?: Yo Adri! –Le da un burrito a Mido-  
Mido: ^/^  
Gaby: Nos despedimos!  
Kazemaru: Hasta el proximo capi!  
Gabitis: SAYONARA…  
Todos: MATTA NE!  
Andre: T.T Da nostalgia…

* * *

Nota: Si quieren aparecer en algun capi o en los que siguen por favor llenen por review sus datos en este orden: **Nombre, Edad, Arma favorita, Personage odiado, y descripcion.  
**Les gusto? Que meresco? Tomatazos o reviews? Si no les gusto o le falta algo dejen reviews con ideas y si les gusto… igual dejen reviews! Sayo!


	4. Hora Del Teatro

Andre: Hola amigos antes de leer Infinita Tortura! Acegurence de que la habitacion este bien iluminada y no se acerquen mucho al ordenador  
Endou: OYE! ¬¬*  
Gaby: Primero el disclamer: "Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no son mios pero lo seran y ustedes se saben lo demas…" Ahora el fict!

-El mismo dia a las 10 am-

Gaby: Ahora hay que ir al nuevo estudio  
Todos: NOOOOOO  
Andre: SIIIIII ¬¬*  
Todos: ^^U –Se van al estudio-

-En el estudio-

Gaby: Aleluya!  
Andre: Por fin llegamos! =D  
Gabitis: Haremos un poco de teatro y drama!  
Las tres: Dramatizaran Saga of the evil de los hermanos Kagamine!  
Ana Cris: Y los papeles son… -Gaby le quita la lista- -Rincon depre-  
Gaby: PARA LA HIJA DEL MAL: Natsumi-Rin Kagamine, Gouenji-Kaito, Aphrodi-Len Kagamine, Fuburra-Miku, Haruna-Meiko –Le da el papel a Andre-  
Andre: PARA EL SIRVIENTE DEL MAL: Burr… Cristina-Rin Kagamine, Jorge-Len Kagamine, Reika-Miku –Le da el papel a Alejandro-  
Alejandro: PARA LA PRINCESA VERDE: -Interrupcion-  
¿?: Hola, que hacen en este estudio? ^-^  
Gaby: Mickey –Lo abraza y se le tira encima- Cuanto timpo fue que no te vi? Quiero ver… 3 años  
Mikey: -Abrazandola- Si 3 largos años…Te puedes quedar encima mio?  
Kazemaru: -Celoso- Si alejate de ese inutil… Quitale las manos de encima a MI novia! Ups dije eso en alto? -.-U  
Gaby: Ok… Dire que no lo escuche -Abraza a Kazemaru- No te pongas celoso!  
Kazemaru: ^/^U Ok  
Alejandro: -Igual que Kazemaru en la esquinita depre-  
Gaby: Ash! Otro –Va donde Alejandro- No seas asi –Lo besa en la mejilla y le dice con aura negra- Ahora PROSIGUE!  
Alejandro: Eh PARA LA PRINCESA VERDE: Mickey-Kaito, Touko-Miku, Tsunami-Len Kagamine ^^U –Le da el papel a Mickey- ¬¬*  
Mickey: ¬¬* PARA EL MENSAGE: Aki-Rin Kagamine, Endou-Len Kagamine –Le da el papel a Jorge-  
Jorge: PARA REBIRTH: Toramaru-Len Kagamine, Yuka Gouenji-Rin Kagamine, Kogure-Kaito, Rika-Meiko…*No se a quien poner* -Interrupcion-  
¿?: Hola Que hacen aquí?  
Gabitis: Naty!  
Gaby: Hola niña que no se digna a aprenderce mi nombre! ^-^  
Todos: ^^U  
Mikey: Naty-Miku ya esta!  
Naty: Que yo que! ¬¬*  
Mickey: Seras Miku porque yo lo digo!  
Gaby: Ok… -.-U  
Gabitis: -Con un papel- Y los jueces son… -Mache le quita el papel- Oh no tu no –Se lo quita-  
Mache: T.T  
Gabitis: Jueses seran: Gaby y Kazemru; Andre y Fubuki; Lucre, Adri y Midorikawa; Alejandro y Mickey; Los demas publico osea que yo sere la presentadora! ^-^  
Alejandro y Mickey: -Se lansan miradas acesinas- ¬¬*  
Gaby: Chicos jooo no seais asi! ¬¬* Genial ahora todos a sus puestos en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, YA! –Se van-

-Daugter of Evil empieza y termina (ES QUE ES MUY LARGO!) 1 hora despues-

Gaby y Kazemaru: 9.0  
Andre y Fubuki: 8.0  
Mache y Atzuya:7.0  
Lucre, Adri y Midorikawa: 10.0  
Mickey y Alejandro: 6.0

-Y asi con los demas hasta que se termino-

Gaby: OTRO RETO! ^-^  
Chicos: NOOOOO!  
Gaby: Que SI o me contradicen ¬¬*  
Chicos: N-no señora! ^^U  
Gaby: ¬¬* OK ^-^  
Andre: Ahora jugaremos Spin the bottle  
Endou: Que significa eso?  
Gaby: Endou… Vas bien en ingles?  
Endou: Nop  
Gaby: Y yo que te pregunto… Endou eres un idiota!

-Salen 4 personas desconosidas-

¿?: Hola  
¿?: Hello  
¿?: Chiao  
¿?: Konichiwa  
Gaby: Hola Vale y Analu  
Andre: Y esos dos que hacen aquí? ¬¬*  
Vale y Analu: Oh! Perdon tambien vinieron JB –JB no es Justin Gayber ok?- y Rikarudo  
JB: En que se quedaron?  
Ricardo: Si y que es aquí? –Lo ignoran-  
Gaby: Jugaremos Spin the bottle! Bueno antes de ponerte el reto explico el juego, veran, si no cumplen a decir la verdad les tocara reto y si no cumplen algun reto les tocara tortura! Ahora… JAJA! Endou Mamoru… Verdad o reto?  
Endou: Reto  
Gaby: Besa a Aki! –Con unas banderitas de Endaki- ENDAKI!  
Aki: 0/0 QUE!  
Andre: Cabeza de balon lo has oido bien ahora aslo!¬¬*  
Endou: -Se acerca lenta y atrevidamente a Aki, observaba sus labios los cuales queria provar, cuando ambos hicieron contacto, Endou y Aki se besaron apacionadamente hasta que lentamente se separaron- Wow Aki etto… yo… no sabia… que besaras tan… bien… me gusto… y mucho… igual que tu… me gustas mucho… quieres ser mi… mi… mi… novia?  
Aki: Tu tambien me gustas Endou… y SI! –Se le abalanza- SI!  
Endou: Ahora! Gouenji! Verdad o reto?  
Gouenji: Reto!  
Endou:…Besa a Natsumi!  
Gouenji: Esta bien! –La besa- ^/^  
Natsumi: ^/^  
Gouenji: Kidou… Verdad o reto?  
Kidou: *Esto me va a doler* Reto! o.O  
Gouenji: Te reto a que veas el beso mas apacionado de Tachi y Haruna  
Gaby: Ven con moi y Kazemaru

-Se van-

Kidou: Donde… Que es esto?  
Gaby: Al igual que nosotras 6 tu peor pesadilla! MUAJAJA  
Kazemaru: Ok…

-Lo meten con el video en reproducir una y otra vez-

Kidou: SAQUENME LO MATARE!  
Gaby: -Le pone llave al cuarto- Claro que no! ^^U

-Se van-

Kazemaru: Como no esta Kidou yo reto a… Midorikawa!  
Midorikawa: -Traga en seco- Reto!  
Kazemaru: Besa en la mejilla a quien te gusta!  
Midorikawa: Ouch –Besa en la mejilla a Adri- Ya  
Adri: 0/0  
Midorikawa: Aphrodi te ira mal! Verdad o…  
¿?: Hola!  
Gaby: Ah! Santi!  
Santi: Hola! Que querias?  
Gaby: Vijila a Gayber en las masmorra 3 a la derecha!  
Santi: Ok! Pero necesitare ayuda!  
Gaby: Alejandro, Mikey, Jorge, JB, Rikarudo, y Rodrigo! Vayan!  
Los mencionados: HAI!  
Gaby: Tengan las armas recien afiladas…oh!-Se las da- Y cuiden mi OZ o los mato con mi florete! o.0  
Chicos: Ok ^^U  
Fuburra: YO quiero ir! Ò.Ó  
Gaby/Andre: Por mi esta bien solo desaparece! ¬¬*  
Adri: Miren la hora!  
Gaby/Kazemaru: Dejen reviews!  
Andre/Fubuki: SAYONARA…  
Todos: MATTA NE!

Les gusto? Tomatazos o reviews? Que meresco? No me gustan los tomatazos asi que… DEJEN REVIEWS! Nos leemos luego! Cuando me devuelvan mi cuaderno T^T Mata ne!

|  
V


	5. El hijo de Mido y Adri es ¿Un frijol?

Gaby: JAJA! El 5to capi! Kari, espero que te guste! Andre, te las veras conmigo! ¬¬*  
Andre: Hola amigos antes de leer Infinita Tortura! Acegurence de que la abitacion este bien iluminada y no se acerquen mucho al ordenador  
Endou: Ya es la 2da vez que no se aburren?  
Gaby: Primero el disclamer: "Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no son mios pero lo seran y ustedes se saben lo demas…" Ahora el fict!

-En el set a las 4 am-

Adri: NOOOOOO! MI QUERIDO FRIJOL! LO HE PERDIDO! MISTER BEAN!  
Midorikawa: QUE! HAS PERDIDO A NUESTRO HIJO?  
Gaby: QUE SE CALLEN QUE AQUÍ ESTA! DEJENNOS DORMIR! ¬¬*  
Ambos: Lo siento -/-  
Endou: TIENEN UN HIJO FELICIDADES!  
Gaby y Naty: QUE NOS DEJEN DORMIR! –Le pegan- BAKA Mr. BEAN ES UN FRIJOL! Oops! Ovidamos que no sabe ingles…  
Endou: Y de donde demonios sacaron el nombre grupo de locas!  
Gaby: Muy larga historia

~Flashback~

Adri: Miren un frijol de los del bingo!  
Andre: Ah? Y que?  
Gaby: Eh? So?  
Adri: Pongamosle… Mr. Bean!  
Andre: Meh!  
Gaby: OK! ^^U  
Adri: Andre… Cuidalo no lo pierdas! ^-^

-10 dias despues-

Adri: Nooooooo! Andrea María! ¬¬*  
Andre: Que? Creo que me lo comi!  
Gaby: *Oh demonios*  
Adri: Mi frijol… Luchi!  
Luchi: Eh?  
Adri: La cancion  
Gaby: Hay! Ya van!  
Andre: Con que?  
Gaby: -Las señala cantando- Eso!  
Ambas: "Yo tenia un frijol y lo perdi, Yo tenia un frijol y lo perdi, Se llamaba Mr. Bean y la Andre ya se lo cenó y lo y yo tenia el frijol y lo perdi!"  
Gaby: Estoy arta de eso -.-U

~Fin Flashback~

Gaby: Y despues de eso no lo volvimos a ver hasta ayer en la mañana!  
Adri: Mi frijol! ^w^  
Lucre: Ah! Aquí estan! QUE BUY LA QUE TIENEN! –Le pega a Endou- Ya -.-U  
Gaby: Gracias a la buya –Saca un megafono- A DESPERTAR INEPTOS!  
Andre: 1er reto!  
Gaby: Y tu de donde salistes? 0.0U  
Andre: Del vientre de mi madre  
¿?: Hola prima!  
Gaby: Rin-chan!  
Rin: Konichiwa Shirou-Oniichan!  
Fubuki: Rin-chan? –La abraza- Te extrañe! Chicos vengan!  
IE cast: -Van- Hola Fubuki-san!  
Rin: Hola!  
Kidou: -Que no se habia despertado- Quien es el que ha hecho tanto ruido! Rin?  
Jorge: QUIEN ES EL QUE… Y tu quien eres?  
Gaby: Jorge, ella es mi prima Rin  
Rin: Mucho gusto! Yuuto-kun? –Se le abalanza encima- ^/^ Que gusto verte! Te extrañe mucho!  
Kidou: Te extrañe ^/^  
Rin: Yo tambien a ti  
Fubuki: Uhum! Chicos!  
Rin: Lo siento onee-chan -/-  
Haruna: Yuuto! Y ese comportamiento!  
Kidou: Lo siento… -.-U  
Fuburra: Hola!  
Rin: Que es eso? .  
Midorikawa: Se llama Fuburra 3  
Fuburra: No me llamen asi! Lleren mis sentimientos! T^T  
Gaby: Ok Fuburra! ^w^  
Fuburra: TTT^TTT  
Andre: Fuburra!  
Fuburra: BUAAAAA!  
Endou: DEJEN EN PAZ A FUYU… Uh oh!  
Gaby: -Con un aura negra- CUANTAS ENDEMONIADAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO LE DIGAS FUYUPE A ESE ADEFECIO! EH?  
Endou: T^T 13…  
Fuburra: Por que me odian?  
Andre: Por nacer! ¬¬  
Fuburra: BUAAAAAA! –Se va-  
Midorikawa: Quiero burritos y no me arriesgare a tomar uno de los del buffete!  
Adri: Yo te hare uno Mido-kun –Se va a la cocina-  
Kazemaru: Bueno… Gaby, que desayunaremos?  
Gaby: No lo se… Ideas señores?  
Adri: -Llega- Aquí esta tu burrito Mido-kun ^/^  
Midorikawa: Gracias ^-^  
Gaby: Kaze-sama, Aquí esta tu desayuno  
Kazemaru: Solo dime Kazemaru… -Lo prueba- Mm esta rico quien lo hizo?  
Gaby: Yo… Gracias… ^/^  
Endou: Que cursis…  
Aki: Endou! –Le pega- Se productivo y ve a leer! –Le da un libro-  
Endou: Esta en ingles! 0.0 No se ingles!  
Aki: Pues te enseño! –Se van-  
Todos: ^^U  
Andre: Ahora el reto!  
Lucre: Aphrodi-sama y la lista?  
Aphrodi: Aquí! –Se la da-  
Lucre: Aphrodi…  
Aphrodi: Ah?  
Lucre: T-te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
Aphrodi: Si claro, cual?  
Lucre: Ven –Se van- Entonces lo único que quisiera saber es… Cual es tu nombre? Las locas me han dejado con la duda…  
Aprhodi: Es que mi nombre es orrible, igual que la ortografía de Gaby…  
Lucre: Solo dimelo no pasa nada… No le dire a nadie, lo prometo!  
Aphrodi: *Le dire mi apellido* T-terumi… .  
Lucre: A mi no me parece feo… Te puedo decir asi  
Aphrodi: Claro…  
Gaby: -En la sala de espionaje- Terumi Lucre… KYAAA!  
Andre: No me gusta…  
Gaby: Ah! Ni modo!  
Lucre: Nos vamos?  
Aphrodi: Claro ^-^ - Se van-  
Gaby: RETIRADA! –Salen corriendo-  
Los 4: -Llegan-  
Andre: Que pasa aqui? Awww…  
Gaby: Que se tardaron •~•  
Kazemaru: Que paso? Son novios? Por que demonios hago tantas preguntas?  
Andre: Cierra la boca! ¬¬*  
Gaby: No le hables asi! ò.ó  
Andre: Olvide por completo a la novia de Ichirouta…  
Gaby: Scusi! Io tengo un nome! Io no sei la sua fidanzata! ¬/¬  
Andre: Lo dije en fuerte… Oops!  
Adri: Dejen de pelear!  
Ambas: Ok… -.-U  
Gaby: El reto es que…  
Andre: Lucre y Aphrodi…  
Ambas: TENGAN UNA CITA! KYAAA!  
Los mencionados: QUE?  
Lucre: Pero… YO me arreglo SOLA  
Chicas: NOSOTRAS A TERUMI-KUN!  
Aphrodi: …Ok… ^^U –Se van-  
Gaby: -Ya en la habitación- Tu nombre no es Terumi!  
Aphrodi: Y TU COMO DEMONIOS?  
Andre: Te espiamos… Duh! Tu nombre es Afuro ^-^  
Aphrodi: Lo se! Y lo siento! Pero ella me gusta y no quiero petrificarla!  
Adri: Te lo aceptare… Solo por esta vez!  
Gaby: Pasando al otro tema… YO LO PEINO!  
Andre: YO LO ARREGLO!  
Gaby: Las demás vean el restaurante!  
Las demás: OK!  
Ambas: -Lo arreglan-

-Para hacer mas corto el capi bueno lo terminaron de arreglar luego de… 10 MIN? Que rapidas!-

Aphrodi: -Iba como aparece en el GO!-  
Lucre: -Iba con un vestido negro desmangado y sandalias de pulsera-  
Aphrodi: WOW! *0* Estas hermosa!  
Lucre: -Roja- Gracias Afuro-kun ^/^  
Aphrodi: Y tu como demonios?  
Lucre: -Le dice al oido- 0~0  
Aphrodi: Ahhh *La mato despues* -Mirada ascesina a Gaby-  
Gaby: Ah! No te quejes ella me pregunto! ¬¬*  
Aprodi: Ahhhh! Nos vamos? *Y pensar que todo por el mendigo frijol…*  
Lucre: HAI! –Se van-

-En el restaurant-

Aphrodi: Llegamos… Le'croisant!  
Lucre: Mi restaurante favorito!  
Ambos: -Se sientan-  
Aphrodi: Que pediras?  
Mesero: -Llega- Su orden porfavor…  
Aphrodi: *MATARE A ESE… ¿Qué hace Alejandro aquí?*  
Lucre: -Con una vena en la frente- Una sopa creme de'l creme y una naranjada…  
Aphrodi: Lo mismo…  
Mesero: ^^U *Me descubrieron* Gracias –Se va-

-En el teatro de por no se donde-

Gaby: Ahora como iran?  
Kazemaru: Gaby, de donde han sacado este teatro?  
Fubuki: Prima, cariño encerio… De donde?  
Andre: Estaba abandonado…  
Chicos: QUE?  
Andre: Mentiras!  
Chicos: Ahhhh…  
Adri: Solo traia camaras espias…  
Gabitis: Y por su "seguridad" los "vigilamos"…  
Adri: No me gusta espiar yo me voy –Se va con Midorikawa a comer… ¿Tamales de gallina con azucar?-  
Gaby: Señores! Estan hablando!

-En la cita-

Aphrodi: -Termina de comer- Vamos a la terraza?  
Lucre: -Tambien- Claro! –Se van- Que lindas no?  
Aphrodi: Que?  
Lucre: Las estrellas!  
Aphrodi: Si, igualmque tu…  
Lucre: -Se sonroja- Gracias… Debo preguntarte algo… Puedo?  
Aphrodi: Si, claro…  
Lucre: Q-quien te gusta?  
Aphrodi: …Etto… Eso te debia decir hoy yo…  
Lucre: Ah? –Confundida- Q-que pasa? Brrrr… Que frio…  
Aphrodi: -Le pone se saco y la mira tiernamente- Que tu me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia… Aceptas?  
Lucre: -Sin palabras y reacciona- … C-cla-aro, tu tambien me gustas… Mucho…

-En el teatro-

Todos: BESO, BESO!

-En la cita-

Aphrodi: -A pocos centimetros de el rostro de Lucre- T-te am-mo… -La besa tirnamente- Gracias –Se separa de ella-  
Lucre: P-po-or que?  
Aphrodi: Por ser tu… Por hacerme la persona mas feliz del mundo… Por todo…  
Lucre: Terumi-kun, -Al oido- Nos estan espiando… Nos vamos?  
Ambos: -Se van-

-En el teatro-

Todos: … RETIRADA! –Se van-

-En el estudio-

Todos: -Se ponen a jugar cartas-  
Aphrodi y Lucre: -Llegan- Que tal la pasaron? De que nos perdimos?  
Gaby: Awww… Son…?  
Lucre: Sipidipi!  
Andre: KYAAAAAA!  
Gaby: -Abraza de la nada a Kazemaru- Awwww… Espera…  
Kazemaru: -Como tomate- E-e-t-t-t-o… Gaby?  
Gaby: Ups… -Lo suelta- Gomen… -Roja-  
Kazemaru: -La mira dulcemente- N-no importa… -La abraza- Encerio… Fue lindo… –Sonrie-  
Andre: Esperen… Y Adri?

-En el McDonals-

Adri: Mmmm… Estoy llena! –Le suena el movil- Hola… Gaby? … QUE? … Ya voy… -Cuelga- Vamonos! –Se van-

-En el estudio-

Adri y Midorikawa: LLEGAMOS! Awwww!  
Gaby: Pagaron?  
Ambos: Siiiiiii…  
Gaby: Ok…  
Midoikawa: -Se lleva a Adri aparte- Te debo decir algo…  
Adri: Que pasa?  
Midorikawa: Que me gustas y antes de perderte… Quiero decirte que te quiero a mi lado… Como mas que a una amiga… Como… Ya sabes… Asi que quieres?  
Adri: -Que se habia quedado sin palabras- Ah? SIIIII!  
Ambos: Debemos regresar… -Regresan como si nada-  
Gaby: Aja alli estaban! Se pierden rapido!  
Kazemaru: -Se la lleva aparte- Gaby, em… Quicieras tu sabes… Tener una cita solo nosotros, mañana?  
Gaby: Claro, con gusto… A las 8?  
Kazemaru: Esta bien! *Alfin le dire mis sentimientos y me deshare de ese baka de Alejandro* -Se van-  
Gaby: -A Midorikawa- Que demonios estaban haciendo?  
Adri: Dejalo! ¬¬*  
Gaby: Por que?  
Adri: Por que es mi amigo!  
JB: Yo no vi eso…  
Ricardo: Ni yo lo oi…  
Alejandro: Ni lo grabe…  
Gaby: Ale! El video!  
Alejandro: -Depocita un beso en su mejilla- Aquí esta –Se lo da-  
Gaby: -Lo pone-

-Video-

Midoikawa: -Se lleva a Adri aparte- Te debo decir algo…  
Adri: Que pasa?  
Midorikawa: Que me gustas y antes de perderte… Quiero decirte que te quiero a mi lado… Como mas que a una amiga… Como… Ya sabes… Asi que quieres?  
Adri: -Que se habia quedado sin palabras- Ah? SIIIII!  
Ambos: Debemos regresar… -Regresan como si nada-

-Termina-

Kazemaru: -A Alejandro- Te matare! Alejate! **Ella** es **MIA**!  
Alejandro: O-ok!  
Gaby: Quien Kazemaru-chan?  
Kazemaru: N-nadie…  
Gaby: OK… Volviendo al tema… JUSTIFIQUEN!  
Midorikawa y Adri: …  
Andre: Oh! Perdí! –Le da $20 a Gaby- Ganaré la proxima  
Gaby: Y el palo de jocote crece!  
Kazemaru: Gaby-chan cual era la noticia?  
Gaby: Gracias, el día 30 de julio es el baile del día del FF! Y… **CHICAS INVITAN!** –Es que no nos dejan hacer nada U.U-

-Todas invitaron a sus respectivas parejas: Aki-Endou, Natsumi-Gouenji, Gaby-Kazemaru, Andre-Fubuki, Rin-Kidou, Midorikawa-Adri, Marce-Atzuya, Gabitis-Mark, etc.-

Gaby: Ashale! Las 12…  
Kazemaru: Nos despedimos!  
Todos: Sayonara… MATTA NE!

Kaze: Espero que les haya gustado… ¿Y tu que haces aquí?  
Kazemaru: Ayudo… -Con puchero de niño pequeño-  
Kaze: Solo por ser tu te dejaré…  
Kazemaru: Ok… ^-^ Digo lo que falta?  
Kaze: Como queras!  
Kazemaru: Autores, tienen hasta el 30 de este mes! Dejen sus datos si quieren estar en el baile asi: **Nombre, Edad, y Cita!**  
Kaze: Que meresco? Tomatazos, revews? Bueno decidan bye!


	6. Pollo vs Romance

Hola mundooo este capi es especial para MI! Es mi cita con Kazemaru ^w^ ¡¿Qué? Simplemente lo adoro! Y tambien lo que me ha faltado explicarles…

Disclamer: Esto aquello por aquí por alla! Blah Blah Blah! Se saben lo demás!

* * *

-Ese día en la cocina-

Gaby: Que emocion!  
Aki: Por que?  
Andre: Por su cita con su novio… ^^U  
Gaby: ¬/¬ Onee-chan! NO es mi novio! Es una salida de amigos…  
Andre: Pero te gusta el no?  
Gaby: Y que? Problema? ¬¬*  
Adri: Hay! Ya calmense!  
Andre: No nada… o.O  
Gaby: Andre-nee y Matiasu-kun?  
Andre: No me simpatizo tu pregunta! ¬¬*  
Fubuki: -Entra de golpe- QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESE MATIASU-BAKA? O.o  
Gaby: Calmado primito! Es un amigo de infancia… Que vivio 4 años en Brazil!  
Andre: Fubuki Shirou! No seas celoso! Tu sabes que te quiero mucho! –Lo abraza- Ahora sal de la cocina… -.-U  
Fubuki: Ok… -Sale- T^T  
Gaby: Ups! ^w^  
Andre: La proxima te mato…  
Gaby: Y el palo de jocote crese!  
Adri/Lucre: -Llegan de golpe- Chicas ya tienen pareja?  
Rin: Y ustedes por que vienen tan tarde?  
Adri/Lucre: Razones… Obviamente no queriamos cocinar…  
Chicas: -Las ven feo- Aja…  
Rin: Yo ire con Kidou-kun!  
Aki: Endou!  
Natsumi: Shuuya!  
Andre/Gaby: La pareja de amargados!  
Natsumi: ¿¡QUE DIJERON?  
Andre/Gaby: Que son los amargados de la serie y del instituto entero! ^w^  
Natsumi: Locas… -Se encoje de hombros-  
Andre/Gaby: Zor… Nada!  
Natsumi: Las odio!  
Andre: Igual…  
Gaby: Te odiamos nosotras!  
Andre: Al otro tema yo ire con Fubuki-kun!  
Adri: Yo con Mido-kun! ^U^  
Lucre: Yo ire con Terumi-san!  
Gabitis: Yo con Mark!  
Marce: Atzuya!  
Reika: Yo invitare a Jorge… Haruna, tu con quien?  
Haruna: Con Tachimukai-san!  
Gaby: Y tu Fuburra?  
Fuburra: No me digan asi!  
Todas: Te "herimos" los sentimientos, blah, blah, blah, y no es nuestra culpa que seas mitad burra!  
Fuburra: BUAAAAAAA! –Se va llorando-

-Con Touko y Tsunami-

Touko: Tsunami-kun quisieras ir al baile conmigo?  
Tsunami: Claro! Con gusto! ^-^

-Con Ichinose y Rika-

Rika: Cariñin iras conmigo al baile no?  
Ichinose: Si Rika por que no?

-De regreso en la cosina-

Gaby: Sigo anciosa!  
Haruna: Por que?  
Andre: La cita con su… Amigo!  
Gaby: ¬¬*  
Andre: ^0^  
Gaby: ¬¬*  
Andre: ^0^  
Gaby: ¬¬*  
Andre: ^0^  
Gaby: Muerete!  
Haruna: Con quien?  
Adri: Con Kazemaru…  
Gaby: Me dejan hablar?  
Lucre: No n.n  
Aki: A cocinar! Hablar cosinando!  
Andre: Cocinaremos?  
Gaby: Tacos! *0*  
Adri: Si fueran… Ustedes saben…  
Rin: Burritos?  
Midorikawa: -Entra sumbado- Oi burritos! Yo quiero! *~*  
Aphrodi: -Sale detrás de el- Son tacos necio!  
Adri: Mido-chan yo te hare burritos!  
Midorikawa: Encerio? Encerio?  
Adri: Si!  
Adri: De que los quieres? Hay de… -Jala aire- Carne de cerdo, res, pescado, pollo, frijoles, guacamole, arroz, cebolla picada, tomate, huevo duro, lechuga, vejetariano, zanahoria, verengena -10 min despues-, o de que lo prefieres?  
Midorikawa: Res… ^^U  
Todos: -Tirados en el piso sangrando por los oidos- X.X –Reaccionan- WTF!  
¿?: Yo quiero! Burritos de pollo!  
Adri: Quien dem… LUCAS?  
Lucas: Sip!  
Adri: Cuantos cada uno?  
Lucas: 3 Normales!  
Midorikawa: 4 Tamaño familiar! Y tu quien demonios te crees para pedirle burritos a mi novia?  
Lucas: Tu que?  
Adri: Novia, por?  
¿?: Hello!  
Lucre: Y vino… WTF! Marco… Que sorpresa! –Con cara de "Morire, quien va a mi funeral?"-  
Marco: Lo se… Me repiten por que demonios estoy aquí?  
Andre/Gaby: No se de que hablas… Ok… Luego les decimos!  
Adri/Lucre: QUE DEMONIOS HICIERON PAR DE LOCAS PSICOPATAS?  
Andre/Gaby: Que les incumba… Nada! ^w^  
Natsumi: Se queman los tacos y burritos! \(0)/ -Tenia que estar ella a cargo para eso… -.-U-  
Midorikawa: Yo las salvo! Y a mi comida! –Apaga el fuego y saca los tacos y burritos- Ya!  
Chicas: Mido-kun! –Lo abrazan- Arigatou! KYAAAAA!  
Chicos: *Nota mental: Matar a Midorikawa* ¬¬*

-En la mesa con los chicos comiendo-

Todos: -Los chicos- Mmm! Rico!  
Chicas: Gracias!  
Gaby: Ahora, tienen que cocinar pollo! *¬*  
Chicos: -Que casi se ahogan- QUE JURAN?  
Andre: O no saben cosinar?  
Gaby: Por eso les trajimos regalitos!  
Kazemaru: Cuales? O.o  
Gaby: -Le pone un delantal que dice Chef entre comillas- ^/^ Te ves muy lindo!  
Kazemaru: Esto es umillante…

-En la cocina-

Midorikawa: -Con el mismo delantal- Me veo ridiculo!  
Fubuki: Ni que lo digas…

-Con lo que interesa (Mentiras)-

Kazemaru: Me veo ridiculo! –Con puchero de niño pequeño-  
Gaby: Ah! Ya vas! Claro que no! ^-^  
Adri: Chicos a cocinar!  
Chicos: -Se van-  
Gabutis/Marce: Gambate!

-En la cocina-

Kazemaru: Ok… No se como cocinar pollo… Ideas?  
Hiroto: Eh! Aquí esta el… El… No! Ya se me olvi… No me digan! Es el…  
Chicos: MICROONDAS!  
Tsunami: Hagamos pollo!  
Tobitaka: Yo la ensalada!  
Kogure: El adereso yo!  
Todos: NOOOO!  
Kazemaru/Fubuki: Nos enchilaremos y moriremos asficciados…

-Con las chicas-

Adri: Ire a ver como van…  
Gaby: Mejor dales 10 mins!  
Adri: Ok!

-Con los "Chefs"-

Midorikawa: Hagamos 2 grupos!  
Tsunami: Los que tienen novia, Tobitaka, y Kazemaru!  
Kazemaru: Y en el otro los solterones!  
Fudou: Tu no tienes novia! ¬¬*  
Kazemaru: Y a ti Haruna te rechazo… JA!  
Fudou: Muerete!

-Con los NO solterones-

Midorikawa: Aquí esta el pollo! –Llega-  
Tsunami: Cuanto es?  
Midorikawa: $4.63 pagame!  
Tsunami: -Le paga- Empecemos!

-Con los solterones-

Fudou: -Llega con una caja de madera- Aquí esta el pollo!  
Alejandro: *Como demonios acabe aquí?* -Abre la caja- Fudou… EL POLLO ESTA VIVO!  
Fudou: Con razon a mitad de precio… ^^U  
Alejandro: Yo no te pago! ¬¬*

-Con las chicas-

Adri: Ire ya… -Va a la cosina-  
Gaby: Ojala no se…  
Adri: AHHHHHH EL POLLO ESTA VIVO!  
Chicas: -Entran de golpe a la cocina- QUE!... Y ese pollo? 0.0U  
Adri: Esos inutile solterones lo querian matar –Acariciando al pollo-  
Gaby: Ineptos! ¬¬* Ni se le acerquen!  
Aki: -Abraza al pollo- No los mires a los ojos pollito lindo…  
Gaby: Te haran piedra!  
Andre: Son mala influencia para ti… -La ven feo- Ah! Y ustedes no? ¬¬*  
Solterones: Oigan! No somos solterones! ¬¬*  
Adri/Lucre/Andre/Gaby: Aja! Y tienen novia? –Salen con el pollo-  
Solterones: T^T

-Con las chicas-

Gaby: -Suelta al pollo- Se libre! Y vive la vida!  
Adri: La vida loca!  
Chicas: ^^U  
Kazemaru/Midorikawa: -Salen con un pollo asado al carbon- Ya esta aquí para ustedes! Hecho por los NO solterones!  
Gaby: Kazemaru… Tu no tienes novia…  
Kazemaru: Y tu que sabes? O.o  
Gaby: My story, I know all!  
Kazemaru: Un gracias es mejor… No una queja… ¬/¬  
Gaby: -Lo abraza- Ah! Ya vas! Gracias!  
Kazemaru: Mejor ^/^  
Chicas: -Comen- RICO! Nee! Arigatou!

-En algun lado de por alli o alla…-

Reika: Jorge quieres ir conmigo al baile?  
Jorge: Claro… ^-^

-Donde nos encontrabamos como 3 horas despues-

Gaby: *3 horas mas!*-En su habitasion-  
Kazemaru: -En la de el- Solo 3 hor… Midorikawa? Y Fubuki?  
Fubuki: Calmado! Aquí dormimos!  
Midorikawa: Hoy aprendi algo… Que tu reloj esta 2 horas atrasado y debes ir a arreglarte que son las 7:30! ¬¬*  
Kazemaru: Santo Dios! –Va a arreglarse-

-Con las chicas-

Gaby: Son las 7:30… Me arreglo ya verdad?  
Andre: Sos unica! Como los demas… ^^U  
Gaby: ¬¬* -Saca la ropa y se arregla en menos de 2 minutos- YA!  
Aki: Ahora espera a Kazemaru-san!  
Gaby: Ok!

-Con Kazemaru-

Midorikawa: Apurate!  
Kazemaru: Ya va tio!  
Midorikawa/Fubuki: Sobrino! ^¬^  
Kazemaru: BAKAS! –Sale-

-Kazemaru iba con una chaqueta beige, tenis, y pantalon negro (como en el GO!) Y Peinado de media coleta-

-Gaby iba con unos jeans negros, tenis, y camiseta one-shoulder azul marino peinada con una coleta baja-

Kazemaru: Nos vamos?  
Gaby: Claro! ^/^  
Andre: Y he aquí su limo!  
Gaby/Kazemaru: -Se suben- Santi llevanos al parque!  
Santi: *7 Años soñando con ser medico y me tienen aquí como chofer mal pagado!* -.-U Ok… -Se van-  
Andre: No regresen hasta las 11:00!  
Fubuki: Andre, tengamos una cita!  
Andre: Claro, cuando?  
Fubuki: Como 2 dias despues del baile… A las 7?  
Andre: Claro! ^/^

-En la cita-

Gaby: -Se baja de la limo con Kazemaru- Alfin!  
Kazemaru: Lida noche no?  
Gaby: Gracias por invitarme, ya no habia salido en mucho tiempo… ^/^  
Kazemaru: Denada… Mira! Luciernagas! –Las señala-  
Gaby: Que lindas! Son muy monas!  
Kazemaru: -La rodea con su brazo izquierdo- Si ^/^  
Gaby: Si –Apoya su cabeza en su hombro-

-En el teatro-

Adre: Todo listo?  
Todos: HAI!  
Lucre: Entonces comencemos a "vigilar" la cita!  
Todos: Ok ^^U

-En la cita-

Gaby: Oh! Ha empezado a llover! Vamos a esa glorieta!  
Kazemaru: Ok! -Se van- Aquí estaremos seguros y secos…  
Gaby: Si –Pone el mantel para el pick-nick- Ya –Ambos se sientan-  
Kazemaru: Cenamos?  
Gaby: Claro –Empiezan a comer-  
Kazemaru: Tu hicistes todo esto?  
Gaby: Me aydaron las chicas ^-^  
Kazemaru: Menos Natsumi pues no sabe cocinar… jajaja  
Gaby: Es cierto jajajaja

-En el teatro-

Natsumi: Yo si se cocinar! ò.ó  
Endou: Claro que no…  
Gabitis: Aleluya un milagro!  
Aki: Endou! Te haces mas inteligente!  
Endou: Espera… ¡¿QUE?  
Andre: La cita sigue!

-En la cita-

Kazemaru: Mira! Ha dejado de llover! Damos un paseo?  
Gaby: Claro! ^/^  
Kazemaru: Aber… Cuentame algo, sobre ti… ^/^  
Gaby: Como que?  
Kazemaru: Explicame una cosa… Eserio te llevas con Alejandro?  
Gaby: Por que lo odias tanto?  
Kazemaru: Luego te explico… Eso no responde mi pregunta! O.o  
Gaby: Que? Si si me llevo, por que?  
Kazemaru: Por saber…  
Gaby: Me pillastes… ~.~  
Kazemaru: Sip!  
Gaby: Ahora tu!  
Kazemaru: Como que?  
Gaby: Por que lo odias tanto?  
Kazemaru: Eso no te lo dire…  
Gaby: Por que?  
Kazemaru: Por que no…  
Gaby: Neeee!  
Kazemaru: No…  
Gaby: Esta bien –Se cruza de brasos-  
Kazemaru: Sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte… Puedo?  
Gaby: Claro…

-En el teatro-

Vale: Siiiiii!  
Ricardo: Esto es aburrido…  
Chicos: Si… -.-U  
Jorge: Para mi no…  
Chicos: o.O  
Jorge: Tengo novia!

-Con las chicas-

Aki: Que… KYA!  
Adri: Yo me voy no me gusta espiar!  
Andre: Tu te quedas!  
Adri: No!  
Andre: Ah no?  
Adri: No!  
Andre: -La mete en una jaula- Ah no?  
Adri: BUAAAA T^T  
Midorikawa: Saquenla!  
Andre: No!  
Midorikawa: Ah no? –Lo meten- BUAAAAAA!  
Adri: No llores Mido-chan!

-En la cita-

Kazemaru: Es que…  
Gaby: Te pasa algo?  
Kazemaru: No… -Rie suavemente-  
Gaby: Entonces?  
Kazemaru: Es que… Te acuerdas el reto que me pusistes?  
Gaby: Si, me besastes a… mi…  
Kazemaru: Lo que queria decirte es que… tu me gustas desde que estas en el Raimon… Y queria saber si… Tu sabes quieres ser mi… Tu sabes?  
Gaby: Que KYAAAAA! SIIII!  
Kazemaru: -A pocos centimetros de su cara- Que bien porque… -Le acaricia su mejilla- Sino no podria hacer esto… -La besa-  
Gaby: Que pasara si mi primo te mata?

-En el teatro-

Fubuki: LO MATARE!  
Andre: Lo tocas y no tendremos cita!  
Fubuki: Ok los dejo…

-En la cita-

Gaby: Debemos volver… Nos estan espiando…  
Kazemaru: SANTI!  
Santi: -Llega- Que nos vamos se ha dicho! –Los chicos se suben- 11:00 justo a tiempo!

-En el teatro-

Andre: Nos descubrio… VAMONOS!  
Todos: -Se van-

-En el estudio-

Todos: -Se ponen a jugar cartas-  
Gaby: -Llega con Kazemaru- Hello! De que nos perdimos?  
Andre: D-de nada…  
Kazemaru: Y no espiaron a nadie?  
Lucre: …No…  
Fubuki: Kazemaru, ven un rato…  
Kazemaru: Ok! –Va con Fubuki- Aja?  
Fubuki: Llegas a hacerle algo a mi primita y te voy a despellejar! ¬¬* Te conosco bien y no te vayas a pasar depravado!  
Kazemaru: Ok! Palabra de Ichirouta!  
Fubuki: Mas… Te vale… -Regresan-  
Gaby: Que paso?  
Ambos: Nada…  
Gaby: Tu le regañaste o no?  
Fubuki: Si…  
Kazemaru: Como sabes que somos… ?  
Andre: Intuicion…  
Gaby: Tu tambien?  
Andre: Ups… Te explico luego…  
Tobitaka: A cenar!  
Gaby: Ya cene… Kobanwa! –Se va-  
Kazemaru: Yo tambien… -Se va-  
Marce: Ni modo…  
Alejandro: Se me ha quitado el apetito… Me voy –Se va-  
Fubuki: -Lo sigue- Arekusanda!  
Alejandro: Ah? Que pasa Fubuki-sempai?  
Fubuki: Se te ve depre…  
Alejandro: Encerio no es nada…  
Fubuki: Aja… Y que pasa con que mi prima y K…  
Alejandro: Esta bien me pillaste! Me gusta tu prima! Y punto! –Se va a dormir-  
Fubuki: -Regresa- Chicas hay que despedirnos…  
Andre: Bueno, dejen reviews! Sayonara…  
Todos: Matta ne!

* * *

Kaze: Les gusto? Si no les gusto… Caresco de ideas y reviews…  
Kazemaru: Se aceptan criticas constructivas, y amenazas a muerte y buenos reviews…  
Kaze: Nos leemos, SAYO!


	7. Preparando el Dia del Fict!

**Kaze: Hola señores! Que tal? Adivinen… ME HAN DEVUELTO MI CUADERNO ASI QUE VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!**

**Kazemaru: Y el disclamer: Esto aquello por aquí por alla! Blah Blah Blah! Se saben lo demás!**

**Fubuki: Ahora les dejamos el fict!**

* * *

Gaby: El dia del fict!  
Andre: No puedo esperar el baile!  
Aki: Yo ire con Endou! –Bailando- Eh? –Para- QUE?  
Gaby: ^w^ Nada!  
Rin: Que emoción!  
Gaby: Primita y tu con quien vas?  
Rin: Que con quien voy? Pues voy con… Lo averiguaran a su tiempo! ^-^  
Montse: Yo ire con Edgar… T^T Mi vida esta arruinada! Y tu iras con Kidou!  
Haruna: Encerio?  
Rin: ¬¬* Si  
Montse: -Traga en seco-  
Lucre: Jajaja  
Adri: -Sale de por alli- Andreita… TE MATARE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME ENCIERRES EN ESA MUGROSA CAJA! ò.ó  
Andre: Gabs… Sobre eso te quería hablar te acuerdas de tu cita?  
Gaby: La que espiastes?  
Andre: Y tu como…?  
Gaby: Es MI fict yo lo se todo… Y MI CAJA NO ES MUGROSA! Y por cierto ESA CAJA FUE TU IDEA!  
Adri: Es verdad… ^^U  
¿?: Um… Are you busy?  
Gaby: What, are YOU doing here?  
¿?: You called me!  
Gaby: Chicas, ya vengo… -Se van-  
¿?: Why did you call me?  
Gaby: Remember me to tech you to speek Spanish… -.-U  
¿?: Ujum!  
Gaby: Ah! Yes I wanted you to help me with something!  
¿?: What? What? Come on take it out!  
Gaby: I have to introduce you first! ¬¬*  
¿?: OK! ^^U  
Gaby: -Saca un megafono- Ujum! Señores a la sala de reunion! –Se van-

-En la sala-

Andre: Y?  
Gaby: Ok, el es… No les dire!  
Endou: Por que?  
Gaby: Por que lo averiguaran en… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, y…  
¿?: Hi, I'm Sam!  
Alejandro: Que hace EL aqui?  
Gaby: Se conocen?  
Ambos: Si!  
Gaby: No que no hablabas español?  
Sam: Jeje  
Gaby: Me encargo de ti despues ¬¬*  
Kazemaru: Que pasa aquí? Y ese quien es?  
Gaby: -Le dice algo al oído-  
Kazemaru: Ahhhhh…  
Gaby: Les dare una noticia!  
IE cast: QUE? Nos dejaran libres verdad que si?  
Gaby: Ehhh… NO! n.n Y que el baile no sera aquí sino en ITALIA!  
Gianluca/Fidio: GRAZIE MILE!  
Gaby: Prego! ^-^  
Fidio: Aspeta… Onii-chan? E tu parla italiano?  
Gaby: Si, la mia famiglia e d'it…Fidio? Come stai il mio babo? E Kinomo?  
Fidio: Bene… Debo parlare con voi… -.-U  
Endou: Alguien entiende?  
Gianluca: Tradusco?  
Endou: Mejor no…  
Gaby: Ñe… Luego hablamos… Nos vamos en 45 minutos! EMPAQUEN!  
Todos: -Empacan en 10 segundos- YA! –Se van-

-En Italia-

Gaby: -A un tipo- S-scusi? Signore, p-parlare spanoglo?  
Señor: Si, que pasa?  
Gaby: Gracias a Dios! Cual es el metro mas cercano?  
Señor: De Roma a Milano… Torino roso!  
Gaby: Grazie mile! –El tipo se va-  
Fidio: Torino roso? Pan comido!  
Gianluca: Por que vamos a Milano?  
Gaby: Alli hay un lugar donde haremos la fiesta… Problema?  
Gianluca: N-no! ^^U  
Gaby: A la estacion!  
Todos: -Se van y cuando llegan se suben la tren-  
Gaby: Ah! Que bien ya llegamos! –Todos llegan-  
¿?: Scusi, G-gaby? 0.0  
Gaby: No soy mountruo! ¬¬*  
¿?: Neee! Solo queriamos ver por que tanta gente! ò.ó  
Gaby: Bueno ya estan aquí! Que quieres Scaret?  
Scaret: Debo llevarte con los tios! Me mandaron a mi las muy huevonas!  
Gaby: Ok! Suban al auto!  
Todos: Hai! –Se suben-

-En la casa-

Scaret: No hagan desastres… Llegamos!  
Gaby: Ok!  
Andre: Hermosa!  
Gaby: Lo se! Yo… Nunca habia venido…  
Andre: Bueno…  
Gaby: HAY 3 CUARTOS Y VAN ASI!

1* Gaby, Andre, Lucre, Adri, Gabitis, Marce, Los chicos, Rin, Kidou, Haruna, Tachimukai, Aki, Endou, Natsumi, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Terumi, Midorikawa, Naty, Dylan, Mark, Atzuya, Reika, Fidio-nee, Gianluca, Marco, y… No les dire! (N/A: La invitada secreta!)

2* Fuda, Sakuma, Genda, Tobitaka, Touko, Tsunami, Rika, Ichinose, Hiroto, Ulvida, Desuta, Sain, Yuka, Toramaru, Kogure, Angelo, Vale, Analu, Ricardo, y JB

3* Kabellama, Edgar, Ante-Ojos, Kurimatsu, Handa, Max, Tenma, Aoi, Kannon, Masato, Tsurugi, Anacris, Lucas y Marco.

Edgar: Y Fuyuka?  
Gaby/Andre: Pues… Digamos que la dejamos con el Rodwiller ascesino cuidando el studio… ^w^  
Gabitis: Ok! A desempacar! ^U^  
Todos: -Van a sus respectivos cuartos y desempacan y todos se duermen menos 2 personas-  
Fidio: E-entonces era verdad lo que dijo mi padre… -.-U  
Gaby: Hai… Nos mando a Kinomo-neechan y a mi a Japon con mi madre… Es un poco raro vivir solo con Kinomo…  
Fidio: Si… Me lo imagino… Pero que bueno que ella viene mañana… Y para aclarar la idea no fue mia… Y te falta practica con el Italiano…  
Gaby: Lo se… Vamos a dormir!  
Ambos: -Se van-

-Como a las 4 cuando ya todos habian despertado-

Gaby: Bueno…  
Andre: Hay que arreglar esta poscilga!  
Adri/Midorikawa: Tengo hambre!  
Fudou: Y yo con quien ire al baile?  
Kidou: No toques a Haruna! ¬¬*  
¿?: Ciao!  
Gaby: Angelo! Y a ti Fuda… No iras con nadie! MUAJAJAJA! Tachi ira con mi cuñada!  
Kidou: Pero Rin no es tu hermana…  
Gaby: Rin, Shirou, Atzuya, y yo cresimos como hermanos! ^w^  
Kidou: Yokata!  
¿?: Konichiwa chicos!  
Andre/Gaby: Kari-chan!  
IE cast: Ah! –Gritando- Trajeron a otra! o.e  
Kari: Me extrañaron?  
Gaby: Les explicare!  
IE cast: Aja dale!  
Gaby: Hoy es el… DIA MUNDIAL DEL FICT! –Salen fuegos artificiales- Y queria traer a una amiga que tambien escribe!  
IE cast: Y quienes escriben?  
Andre: Yo!  
Lucre/Adri: Nosotros!  
Kari: Moi!  
Gaby: Y tambien yo!  
Suzuno: -Que iba llegando- Tami-chan!  
Kari: Hola Fusuke-kun! ^-^  
Suzuno: E-em, te puedo preguntar algo?  
Kari: Claro! –Suzuno se la lleva aparte- Que pasa?  
Suzuno: E-ste… Que si quieres ir al baile conmigo?  
Kari: Claro! ^/^  
Ambos: -Regresan-  
Lucre/Marce: Ok! Arreglemos esto!

-Para hacercelos corto se tardaron como 2 horas y muchos se dieron en lugares que nomencionare hasta que terminaron se arreglaron ellos-

-Con las chicas-

Aki: Que emocion!  
Andre: Kari-san con quien iras tu?  
Kari: Pues con Fusuke-kun ^-^  
Gaby: -Llega un tanto acelerada- Quien es la que se encarga de los retos?  
Haruna: YO! Son mimica, karaoke y el concierto y el tango!  
Gaby: Perfecto Hrana-san! Ya es hora vamos!  
Chicas: Hai! –Todas se van-

-Con los chicos-

Kazemaru: Midorikawa deja de comer que ya es hora!  
Midorikawa: Hai!  
Chicos: -Salen a donde es el baile-

* * *

**Kaze: Bueno se los dejo alli por que no lo he terminado asi que…**

**Kazemaru: Subira el que continua este capi! En por lo mas 3 semanas!**

**Fubuki: Ella se quere disculpar po la tardanza…**

**Kaze: Gomen-nasai! Pero pronto lo subo! PROMESSS!**


End file.
